Heidi Fjelstad
Leader of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia Early Life Heidi Fjelstad was born on December, 2nd 4547 in Moose Pass a small community in the state of Nord. She moved with her family to Metapontum where she went to school then went to Solentian University. As she went to school fashion companies would pay her to take pictures with their products.She would later go on to make her own fashion lines. However, she got tired of this and became an intern for Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. This did not last long because when the party realized she was brilliant and knowledgable she replaced the aging Walter Laymen for his seat in the Senate. She easily won the seat back and by a final vote of 65%. This was easily the biggest landslide for that seat. Her popularity spread throughout the party and she was named the deputy chairmen for the Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. Heidi took part of that past life with her and as the Solentian Times put it "She has easily become the most stylish member of the Senate in modern history". Political Views She is very softspoken however she does not let this get the better of her. She is known for her outspoken opinions against abortion, universal healthcare, and many other Left Wing Policies. In fact, she says her style and attitude reflects this too "I want everyone to know who I am so that they can realize what kind of a person I am, when they see me on TV they aren't seeing anything else besides who I actually am." She brings a different perspective to the table, an outsider who was in the Fashion business before running for political office. At the age of 18 (in 4565), she became a rising star in the party and many people think she will be the next leader of the party once Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fourth eventually retires from the party She holds the record for the youngest Senate member in Solentia's history and the youngest member to serve on the cabinet. Religious Views: Heidi is a member of The Luthorian Church Solentia Synod. She is very religious. She doesn't believe in LGBT rights, she doesn't believe in Abortion and is very much against it. She believes strongly in Freedom of Religion. However she isn't against the Aurorian Patriarchal Church she has met with the Bishop of Solentia Matthias Vl and has prayed with him. Criticism and Popularity: Heidi is criticized by Feminists for her Conservative viewpoints. She is tough on topics such as abortion, most Feminists despise her for this but her overwhelming popularity keeps them quiet. They question her age and say that she is too young and inexperienced to run for political office but in her short time in office, she has shown her commitment to not be a career politician. Her popularity stems to what some people think is a change in how people see government officals as out of touch with the common-people. Her lack of political experience is seen by some people a like a breath of fresh air and something desirable. Friendships: She has become good friends with Katherine Gähwiler. They have worked together on several bills and can be seen almost every morning drinking coffee at the coffee house closest to the Senate building. She also has made a close friendship with Katherine l of Verona. She became friends with her once she became Archduchess of Verona. She also began to go out with Richard Johannssen. They started dating in 4566 and have continued to see each other. They would get married in 4568. Children In 4575 she would give birth to twins Jacqueline Fjelstad and Henry Fjelstad.She would later in the parties vacation from Solentia also have another son named Guther Fjelstad Becoming Party Chairwoman: Hiedi officially became the leader of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia in 4566 September Convention. Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fourth officially resigned. Hiedi would make this speech. Dear Fellow Countrymen Today is a glorious day to be apart of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. Several years ago this-this meeting wouldn't have happened. Under Fascism, I would not be the head of this party. I have come from a time where all I knew was Fascism and violence. Now I stand here today the first Woman to be the leader of this party. I am also the youngest party leader in several centuries. To the worries and gripes, I say this. Give me a try. In a year you will not be questioning be integrity and leadership skills, in a year you will see that I am as capable as anyone at this position. My conservative values are beyond question. So join me in this struggle to bring this party to glory for a free and prosperous. Solentia Thank You She would be appointed the next day. She also would keep her Agricultural and Food Minister position until the next cabinet is formed. She would name Skye Foster to be the Deputy Chairwoman of the party. At the age of (19) she brings a youthful look to this party and leads it the future. Presidential Campaign In 4566 Hiedi would hit the ground running. In no time she was on the campaign trail speaking to crowds and sharing the message of conservatism. She would push hard for Woman's Rights still slam abortion whenever she could. Her party continued to grow and her popularity continued to grow. She would campaign with her brother Carl and with Skye Foster. Her brother Carl also financed the campaign because he had become a millionaire from the oil industry. She wasn't expecting to win the next election but she was willing to campaign for years to come until she won. In 4566 her first election for president she was 3rd place. Election Results for 4567 She would take 4rth Place. She would not give up hope because she knew this was her first election and that she was young and she would be in many more. Heidi would gain popularity and go to 3rd place just our of the second place needed for the final vote. Solentian Parliamentary and Presidential Election 4569 Winning the Presidency: In 4571 she would win the Presidency in a Surprising Fashion. Her party came in last place but she was supported by the Conservative Coaltion. Her Inaugural Address would address the dividedness of the Nation Dear Solentian People, We have to apologize for some of our rhetoric we have been spewing. It was in the best interest of the country and we feel that we need to tone it down a bit. As president, I will lead this country even through the dark times. My mission as president will be to protect the Union at all costs. We must work together and cooperate. We mustn't take too much power and authority. My fellow countrymen, I now reach across the aisle to for support. We are stronger together. However, we must preserve this precious democracy at all costs. This is my inaugural address to the nation. Let us get over our differences and work together. We may not agree but hey that is how democracy works. God Bless our Republic and God Bless Solentia Thank You President of Solentia Heidi Fjelstad She would be president even though her party came in the last place. She would begin to try to lead a nation divided, torn between conservatives and socialists. Re-Election In 4574 she would be reelected for the second time. She would lead the country and oppose anti- Democratic movements in Istalia and speak out against the creation of the Empire. She would pass several pieces of legislation including treaties that would protect the rights of the unborn and an anti-LGBT treaty. She would also at this time get back into modeling and pose for pictures as an acting president. After early elections, she would lose in 4576 but she would still be a strong voice in Solentia. She would lead the Senate minority during this time as her party continued to climb back into a position of power in Solentia. Heidi sees the World In 4577 she would make this statement to Solentia Dear Solentia "]] I am getting the feeling that my party seems to have stagnated... I can't progress I don't know why??? I shall take a little break. I shall monitor you all and if anything Big/Bad happens I shall return instantly. I shall return. All the parties I contacted you know where to find me ;) Take care it wont be too long... However I think a break would be good for my party. Thank You Heidi Fjelstad and the Right Wing Nationalist Party This sparked the Parties vacation from Solentia. She would continue her modeling career. She would also star in a movie called "[[Never Slow Down|''Never Slow Down]]" she would earn several awards for this. She would go to several countries including Istalia, Hutori,Baltusia, Telamon, and she would meet the queen of Luthori in Luthori. She also took care of her children during this time. Her modeling would become world renown and she would appear in many magazines. Back at it In 4580 the party would return to Slentia and Heidi would be back on the national stage. Her party and her got a boost from the world tour and soared into second place behind the First Conservative League. Third Term in 4582 Heidi and her party would get back to business in 4582. She would win the presidency again in a election. She would slam the then ex. president Mump and his crony administration with this. She also silenced those who saw her as unfit to be president. "It is clear to me that I will make sure the Luthori and Istalia stay friends with us as long as I am president. I visited Luthori and Istalia on my trip and I thoroughly enjoyed myself. These two nations are great countries filled with great people who are just like you and me. To want to declare war on them is foolish and terrible. I am a pacifist all my life I have dealt with adversity and people telling me that "a fashion model can never become president" to those people I say Look at me now!!! Thats right this so called "no nothing fashion model is your president" Anyways back on subject, I never fought with them, just because I have disagreed with Feminists and Liberals and Socialists and Communists doesn't mean I have to nuke them or beat them up or declare war on them. I have turned out the way I am because I am a peacemaker." and she praised the democratic uprisings in Dorvik by saying this "I am really proud of the opposition parties in Dorvik. They ended that terrible stain of Communism and finally Dorvik is somewhat free. They have a lot of work to do but they are free". Fourth Term and Retirement Heidi would be reelected again in August of 4584 with popular support from both conservatives and moderates. She at this point was a household name in Solentia and throughout some of Terra.Se would also at this time introduce the Gold Standard Act of 4586 which stabilized the economy. She would retire in 4588 because she wished to live out her life away from politics. Her party would join the First Conservative League. She would continue with her modeling career however and enjoy private life.Category:Politics of Solentia Category:Solentia Category:Conservative Category:List of Woman Politicians Category:Fasion models Category:Actors and Actresses Category:Women